Electronic components, such as an integrated circuits, include contact pads that are attached to corresponding contact pads on an external circuit, such as a printed circuit board (PCB). Solder is commonly used to attach the integrated circuit to the PCB by depositing a solder bump to each contact pad on the integrated circuit. In order to mount the integrated circuit to the PCB, the integrated circuit is flipped over so that its contact pads are align with matching contact pads on the PCB, and then the solder is reflowed to complete the interconnect. As solder spreads when it is heated during reflow, the fine pitch capability, which is the distance between adjacent solder bumps is limited, such as in the range of about 110-120 um.